


Surprise

by GettheSalt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, strippergram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma throws Fitz a surprise birthday party, and ends up getting him the best gift of all. Without even knowing she was. Honestly, she was just trying to get him something fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Why did I let you talk me into this again?” Jemma asked, over the countertop between her and Skye. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Skye, who was carefully sticking candles into Fitz's birthday cake, shrugged, a slow smirk sliding onto her face. “Because you know it will be funny, and, you know, he'll probably really enjoy it. They send the guy we requested?” She twirled a candle between her fingers, her arm raised so that Jemma's first words to her – ' _Can I help you with that?_ '-, the mark of their soulmate bond, showed. Jemma's matching words – ' _You can help me with anything_ ' - circled her wrist. “Definitely his type.”

“They aren't allowed to service clients, Skye. They aren't prostitutes, they're...”

“Say it.” Skye prompted, stilling her fingers, grinning widely. “Come on...”

“Strippergrams.”

Trip's laugh sounded his arrival, and he joined them in the kitchen, setting the bags he was carrying down on the counter at Jemma's elbow. “That's one hell of a birthday gift you're getting for him, girl.”

“And you're going to be here to film the whole thing,” Skye prompted. “Right?”

“Yikes, the whole thing?” Bobbi chimed in, joining them as well, a case of beer on her hip. “I don't know if that's allowed. I think you signed some kind of waiver against doing that, when you booked the guy.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to the counter. “No filming!”

“At least the arrival?” Skye asked, clasping her hands together and pouting. “They said that was okay. Please? _Please_?” Her eyes sparked with trouble for a second. “I mean if he ends up getting with the guy...”

“Again, they aren't allowed to do that.” Jemma pointed out.

“Not while they're on duty, at least,” Trip added, unloading the plastic cups and plates, as well as the snack food, from the grocery bags he'd carried in. “Once he's off the clock, if he and my man Fitz want to cut a rug...”

Skye jerked her thumb in Trip's direction. “He knows what I'm getting at.”

“You really think Fitz will be that into the guy?” Bobbi asked, standing up from shoving the beer in the fridge. “I mean, I know he'll probably be really quietly into the whole strippergram thing, but you guys are taking this to romcom proportions.”

“ _Skye_ is taking it to romcom proportions,” Jemma pointed out. “I'm doing something nice for my best friend.”

“Poor guy shouldn't have told you girls he felt left out when you went to the male stripclub on your weekend away,” Trip said, shaking his head. “He's gonna get blindsided.”

“In his defense, he wouldn't have told us that if he hadn't been sloshed,” Bobbi offered, pulling her phone out. “As it is, though, he was, and he admitted it, so Jemma was sweet and booked him a strippergram for his birthday.”

“And, additionally, it's a private show, so you don't all get to watch. Sorry, Skye,” Jemma added. “No filming.”

Skye stuck out her tongue, and finished putting the last of the candles in the cake. “There goes that dream.”

“You have some weird dreams...” Trip started, breaking into a grin when Skye gave him a flat look. “Well, what time is it?”

“Just about time to start,” Bobbi said, holding up her phone. “Lance just messaged, says he and Mack are downstairs with Fitz, all heading up. We should get those candles lit...” She leaned over, next to Jemma, eying the cake. “Is that a monkey?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Mm. Point. Come on, let's get this lit, and get the lights. They'll be up here any second.”

The surprise arrival for Fitz went off without a hitch, and the music and food had started, Fitz leading the charge, apparently starving, after work. Lance, Bobbi's soulmate, had stalled Fitz on the way home by picking him up with their friend Mack, and picking up pizza. Pizza _s,_ really. Jemma wondered why he hadn't suspected something was up when they picked up a half dozen pizzas. Two pies deep, cake cut into, and the party, while small and intimate, was, thus far, a success.

“So,” Mack asked Jemma, leaning over the back of her seat, both of them watching Fitz chatting with Trip and Lance. “When does the package arrive?”

Jemma glanced at her phone, and let out a breath. “Less than five minutes.”

“You seem nervous.”

“Skye wants to film it.” Mack made a face, and Jemma nodded. “Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking.”

“I guess it can't... Hurt, if it was just when he opens the door?”

“And that's all it's going to be,” Jemma said, firmly. “I'm legally contracted not to film anything past when the music starts.”

“And...” Mack gave her a small smile. “I know you two do a lot together, but...”

“I am not going to be in there with him,” Jemma hissed.

“Just checking!”

Skye dropped onto the couch next to Jemma and grinned. “I wondered the same thing.”

Jemma pushed up from the couch, shaking her head, trying to keep her smile in check, not giving them the satisfaction of knowing their joke was amusing her. “You're both ridiculous..” She smoothed her hands down the front of her blouse and took a breath. “Okay. Time to do this.”

Mack and Skye both gave her thumbs up, and she nodded back, before turning and heading towards the trio in the corner. “Fitz?”

Her best friend looked over, mid-sip of his beer. “Jem! Listen, thank you so much for--”

“--I have one more gift for you.”

Fitz looked a bit taken aback by her interruption, but didn't stop smiling. “What is it?”

There was a knock on the door, and Jemma pointed jerkily. “That's it.”

Fitz tipped his head to the side, looking confused, but holding on to his smile. “O...kay. Should I...?”

“Open it? Yes. Absolutely.”

Fitz nodded, heading over to the door, beer still in hand. “What is it?”

“A surprise,” Skye cut in, showing up at Jemma's side, nudging Trip. He started digging in his pocket for his phone.

Fitz grinned. “Is it a monkey?”

None of them got the chance to respond, though, because in the next second he was unlocking the apartment door and opening it.

From where they stood, Jemma could see her present clearly. And he was exactly Fitz's type. Tall, strong cheekbones, dark hair, and handsome, all wrapped up in a policeman's uniform; tight across his chest, and around his biceps, and, Jemma suspected, if they could see his ass, the case would be the same. She wasn't sure if the badge he wore was a decoy, but it read 'Officer G. Ward'. From what she could tell, she had done a damn good job.

“Oh,” Fitz said. “Not a monkey.”

“That's extra.” The guy responded, with a cheeky grin, but within a second it was falling off his face., along with Fitz's look of barely contained elation.

“Oh _shit_.”

“Oh _shite_.”

“Oh. My god,” Jemma breathed, her eyes falling on Fitz's wrist. She couldn't see the words tattooed there, under the band of his watch, but she knew exactly what they were.

' _That's extra._ '

Vaguely, Jemma heard Skye ask Trip, 'Please, tell me you're filming this' but she couldn't take her eyes off Fitz, and the strippergram in the doorway. Now that she was looking, she could see a line of text disappearing up under Ward's rolled up sleeve, in handwriting that looked suspiciously like Fitz's, and definitely read ' _Oh, not a mon-_ ' before it disappeared.

“Oi, Jem!” Lance hollered, breaking the stunned silence. “You got him his s _oulmate_ for his birthday? How the bloody hell are we supposed to top that?”

 


End file.
